Books of a Forbidden History Book 1: Titans
by Naito Writer
Summary: 03/02:3 years after their adventures had come to an end, one chosen and Digimon from two worlds face nightmares that may lead to a coming future. They along with the others must seek out the truth behind these dreams with unknown results. Pairings inside.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Thanks to the stories created by Blazing Chaos and Daneel Rush I have come up with a story that may turn out to be good, and with DarkPaladinmons help in judging and suggestions in modifying the ideas, I believe this Tamers/Zero Two might do well with its future chapters.

Pairings: This will be yet another planning project of mine to create a Rika/Takato/Alice threeway pairing (It interests me that much).

Renamon/Guilmon, Henry/Jeri.

Mimi/Davis- Going to try and aim for this pairing when a plan comes to mind, maybe add a second girl. Kari perhaps (No OC's), might lead to a poll to that depending how this story doe's also the thought of the idea.

Palmon/Veemon- Same as above, including with Gatomon.

Yolei/Ken, Taiora, Agu/Biyo, Matt/Jun. TK and Patamon? I'd have to wait when Davis' and Veemons pairing is sorted out. Unless I get suggestions from any reviews for either two sides.

Those are the pairings so far that I am trying to reach, they won't happen, maybe a little, in this but may show signs in the next. Definitely in the third, yes third, this story is planned to be put into Book form, hence Book 1. Now read, review and hopefully there maybe suggestions on the Davis pairing while I and hopefully DarkPaladinmon talk it out on the subject.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon TamersZero-Two**_

_**Digimon: Books of a Forbidden History.**_

_**Book 1: Titans**_

_**Prologue**_

In the Digital World there was history that could be told and remembered, or ones that were wished to be forgotten. One in particular that had happened that they wished had never even existed. A battle between Digimon that held power far from any normal Digimon should hold.

The damage they had caused in the world was too great that many Digimon were deleted as the two had fought one another to see who would be the strongest to rightfully rule the Digital World, until a third had joined. Having risen from the darkest depths at the sense of the two and together, the fighting had become a lot worse that all Digital Worlds would have suffered the same fate.

If it had not been for the struggling act of the Sovereigns, Royal Knights, the Devas and the Celestial Digimon. Then the summoning of yet another would have been in vain, only this had proved to be a being of light that had infact vanquished the powerful titans. Only fate had proven to be cruel as the bodies had been resorted to nothing, however the spirits lived on. Having only the third to be sealed away and for the two to be not only split, but have two parts whisked away somehow to the Real World, where they await for a time to be given a chance to pick a host to inhabit.

The same for the ones that had remained, awaiting for the time for the future partners of the other halfs to be born. Question is though, when the day comes, would the catastrophe that happened long ago, happen again through the means of the unfortunate ones that were chosen to wield their power. I guess only time may tell.

Never the less, history had kept on track as best it could without the mentions of the chaotic times of the past, and just kept looking forward in forgetting the horrible nightmare

_**Present day.**_

It was a nightmare as he surveyed the surroundings of the city he had lived in since he could remember, from a high enough distance. Buildings that were once standing tall were now lying in ruins, or tumbled against the one opposite. The cemented ground littered with damaged or destroyed vehicles and bent street lights and cracks mainly on the road. Yet there was no signs of life, not even any remains.

Looking to the sky to see that it was completely filled with dark gray clouds, looking like a coming storm, yet the only sign besides that was the slight pick up in the wind. Out of everything the only building that had remained standing despite damage was the government building known as, or rather once known Hypnos.

Two figures stood on top, one on each separate part facing eachother, both pitch black as the dead of night so you could not even make out their faces. The wind was blowing that it had blown what looked to be the trench coats that they were wearing.

Their eyes had glowed dark, with the one on the left part being red, while the other was blue. Soon to be covered by a similar colored aura around the outline of their bodies. Staring eachother down with their glaring, they soon leaped off right for the other at fast speed.

Both swung fists had met for a bolt of lightning to strike down between them, that later broke into tiny sparks after they released, having their entire bodies glow then and made countless impacts. Having it show that they were still fighting, despite crashing through parts of the building.

Coming out of nowhere two humanoid pitch black figured winged beings surrounded by an aura in similar color to the ones fighting, had appeared and did the same as the other two and fought against one another, using what looked to be made out to be swords.

Each blow letting off a weak shockwave, ripping apart any damaged buildings nearby. Both sides had unleashed attacks that would decimate armies, destroy towns or sections of cities, all aimed for their opponents in this deserted and destroyed city.

Just as they nearly collided with glowing fists/swords in mid air, they had halted as a loud demonic moan was heard from the sky. Causing the four to look up as the clouds swirled inwards like a whirlpool, creating as if a black hole.

Emerging from it was a black two horned demonic figure with not much detail, that was practically a giant, chains being wrapped round its rolled up body and wings. The links being followed into the hole. The four remained ready as the demons glowing blood red eyes slowly opened. Sighting its prey, it began struggling with its binds, letting out an enraged roar that practically shook what was left of the city.

The four were unnerved by it, even when the chains had began to crack all over. And with one final roar, its arms and legs were spread and wings extended. Its chains shattering to nothing, a dark aura surrounding its body like the others.

Despite the size, looks and show of power, they only rose their own power to a degree where their auras had completely enveloped their bodies. Having two combine as one, creating hard light creatures at the same size as the dark one, wearing what looks to be armor on some parts. The red one wielding a jousting lance over both lower arms and the blue one wielding a broad sword.

The trio of giants glared with a fierce glow, unleashing killer growls. As they continued this, the sky also grew fierce, releasing its numerous bolts of lightning, mixed with the loud sounds of thunder, one after the other.

Both the dark ones clawed fists flared with its energy, while the weapons of the other two did the same with their owners. Thunder had boomed with a ring of lightning surrounding them, at the same time as the dark one brought its arms back, the red one did the same with its lance's while the blue sword wielder raised his sword overhead with both hands.

The power they were unleashing was like a magnet to the lightning that had continuously shot down close to each of them, being unnerved by the elements when they continued in making their move.

Both weapon wielders brought their weapons forth, with the dark one bringing its fists forward. Having the attacks meet in a mighty explosion, that had expanded into a combined white ball that had covered the creatures. It didn't stop there, the explosion had gotten even bigger, destroying everything in its path.

Cars, buildings, street lights, everything in its way were either blown away or got caught in the explosion. That then began slowly cover the whole planet, showing nothing inn its wake would survive. And all he could do was cover his eyes from the destruction that was being made, before everything around him had gone white.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension: Matsuki Bakery: END OF DREAM SEQUENCE!**_

Waking up with a loud gasp, sweat coming down from his forehead and his red eyes opened wide as they possibly could, as he shot up from his bed. His breath quickening as he wiped the sweat off with his light green pajama sleeve after the nightmare he just had.

This person was one of the Tamers of Shinjuku, going by the name Takato Matsuki, who was 15 years old and had kept his chestnut brown hair the same over the years. Staring round his room, seeing that nothing had changed, apart from his old bed being replaced with a normal regular one that did not need a ladder to get on. Having his books and things on the three shelves above him on the side.

Guilmon was laid in front of the bed on the floor with a blanket draped over him, but it seemed he was awake in somewhat a same state as his Tamer.

"Takatomon..." The red saurian moaned in distress, seeing as how this was not the only time either of them had a nights of sleep due to the very same nightmare. Looking over as best he could at his best friend, seeing his tired expression as he slowly rose to his knees.

"Same dream again, right boy?" He asked, looking the same as his partner, receiving a nodded yes for a reply. It was strange, cause for the last 5 days these two have been having the same dream, or rather nightmare to do with the exact same thing. As if it were a vision since it had felt so real.

"Uh, huh. I'm tired Takatomon, when will these dreams go away?" Guilmon says in a tone obviously wishing for it to be over for him to sleep peacefully. Takato only shook his head, unsure of this himself, thinking the same thought as Guilmon. "I don't know, Guilmon. Dreams are something that can't be controlled at will remember? This has been going on for a while that I think the others are pretty much noticing our problem with lack of sleep."

Though he was nodding in agreement, Guilmon looked like he was about to nod off actually, unknown if he had heard what Takato had said. But the Tamer didn't mind. Giving the Digimon a sad smile, he spoke out softly. "Try and get some sleep Guilmon, maybe not thinking about it would help this time." Receiving one last nod before said Digimon had collapsed with his eyes closed.

His eyes were practically dropping, so Takato looked out the window, after sending one last smile to his sleeping friend. Wondering with these dreams they've been having, would they have actually been warning them about something to come. Either way, Takato tried his best to get back to sleep without waking up from that horrid nightmare.

Meanwhile, inside the deepest darkest part of their minds, a single dark red glowing eye had opened revealing the black pupil to be slitted. Both letting out in a quiet tone, sounding exactly the same in a deep male tone of voice. **"Time draws near to the point we are to meet. Until then my hosts."** Before the eyes had closed as if they were never there.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Motomiya residence. **_

In the apartment home of the Motomiyas, where a 16 year old boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands rubbing his closed brown eyes after awakening from the nightmare he had. Not being the only one, as his Digimon partner and best friend Veemon had awoken due to the same thing. The exact, same thing.

He was sitting up from his bed, which was a big enough crimson bean bag chair, having a green blanket draped on the floor as his eyes looked like they hadn't had a decent rest for a while with the way they were pointed up.

"How long has this gone on now, Davis?" The blue dragon asks in the tone he was feeling right now, not bothering to move his head. Having Davis give a reply after a last rub along with a sigh. "Five days... I think. Right now I think my brain is to tired to do the math."

Veemon couldn't even bother to crack a joke from what was said because of the sleepiness that he was trying to avoid drowning himself into as a way in not wanting to witness what he had saw again.

Shaking his head a little, Davis raked through his messy brown-reddish hair. Letting out one last sigh before saying. "We have to at least try to get some sleep, Veemon. Its bad enough I get up late for school, but skipping soccer because of it is something I do not intend to do. Especially when I had to decline that game with Ken just yesterday."

Understanding his friends love for the sport. Veemon had lifted his head with a look of agreement on his face. "Then lets wrap ourselves up and try again, and hope that this would be it. I don't want to see anything like that ever again, what happened there was to much to bare." Making a move to pick up the fallen blanket.

Chuckling at that before letting out a yawn, whilst laying his head down on the pillow and covering himself with the quilt. He gave a smile as he said his goodnight, along with. "Try not to think about it, that might work." Turning over onto his side, closing his eyes. Managing to hear an acknowledged sound coming from the blue Digimon that had done the same.

As they slumber away, hopefully to a dreamless state. Deep within the darkest part of their minds, a single dark blue glowing eye had opened, having observed its hosts predicament. Letting out a chuckle, speaking out enough to not allow awareness in its male tone of voice at the exact same time, sounding a little bit deep. **"In time my hosts... We will soon meet in time. Try and survive till then." **

Releasing a faint enough laugh as the single eyes close, having left nothing behind to show of its revealing.

* * *

><p>History would continue to live on as long as something or even someone has survive to hold a tale. But, what these four hold with them unknowingly is a big dangerous piece of history that perhaps may lead to a chaotic future to come. After living on through their past adventures with their friends in protecting both their homes and the Digital Worlds, the thoughts of living peaceful lives along with their partners was sound.<p>

Unfortunately what lies within them may bring nothing but death, destruction and such if they should be unleashed. And with the way things were going now, the problem at hand is soon to come if followed in the right direction. How will these four handle this? Simply having their friends by their side may not be enough for what is to come. As the dangers that they will face may be the kind to get out of hand without knowing what they are maybe dealing with.

Still, there is only one way to find out about this and that is to wait and see.

_**End of Prologue! **_

* * *

><p>Maybe short but it will eventually get longer if I plan it right, later tonight look out on my profile for the future book titles. Cause this fic is at the top of my list along with some others, including next week as I have a week off from work.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.**_

Here is the chapter for Book 1: Titans and the results for this story aren't bad, hope it keeps up. The ages used are the English ones from the Digimon wiki site I had found.

Now I have come to the decision of a second girl to be added for the Mimi/Davis/? and Pal/Vee/? pairing, it will be decided by a poll between Kari and Catherine (The French Chosen), with one of their partners being with Veemon. Why you may ask, to make it more interesting and I could go for the challenge. So the poll is up on my profile and I will only take the votes from there.

Now, hope you enjoy, read, review and I await whatever you give.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon TamersZero-Two**_

_**Digimon: Books of a Forbidden History.**_

_**Book 1: Titans**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

3 years had gone after the D-Reaper and Parasimon incidents, the Tamers lived their lives as best they could as the only Digimon they would have to deal with are the wild ones that find their way through to their world.

In the mean time though, the sun has risen once again upon Shinjuku showing signs of it to being a lovely day. And luckily for a certain Tamer that there was no school as it was a weekend, leaving him the time to try and get a decent rest, the same for his best Digimon friend Guilmon.

_**Matsuki Bakery.**_

"Hey Chumley, you up yet!" Unless something like that were to happen. Coming from the mouth of one of his loudest friends, going by the name Kazu Shioda who was the same age as the goggle wearing Tamer, wearing the same he had from back then. Banging on the door to the young mans room, trying to wake him up.

Next to him stood also 15, Kenta Kitagawa, having also the same clothes he had from his past time like Kazu and the others. His partner MarineAngemon was clinging to his Tamers shoulder, staring at Kazu's efforts in trying to get Takato to open the door.

Never the less, neither his banging, nor yelling gave a response for it to open. Though it did get them a complaint from Mie Matsuki who was downstairs, telling them to keep it quiet because of the customers they have in the bakery.

Kenta voiced down their apologies, Kazu on the other hand kept going, at a bit of a lowered tone. "Come on, Takato, were supposed to be hanging out with the others today, remember!" Still not getting any replies from his friend.

The longer they had waited, the more they were thinking if he was indeed in the bedroom. Though Takato's parents did say he was in there and why would they lie.

"Maybe we should leave. Takato did seem like he was tired the last time we saw him, Guilmon to now that I think about it." Kenta says, thinking back to when him and Kazu had seen both Tamer and partner. As if they hadn't slept well for quite a while. "Yeah, I guess your right. Chumley did seem like he was half dead yesterday."

With minds made up they kindly left the guy to his sleep. Remembering to ask his parents if they could tell him that they had stopped by, which they kindly accepted to give before the two humans and single Digimon had left.

...

Meanwhile in the bedroom, neither had made a budge after Kazu's 'little' calling to the human occupant. As they both had managed to gain what they needed without a certain dream being involved by the peaceful looks on their faces.

Not being awake it would be a bit difficult to tell if they should worry at all about it should it interfere this time. But they would take this moment to get as much uninterrupted rest as they possibly can, and with what had happened before, that shouldn't be a problem.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension.**_

After MaloMyotismon had been defeated 3 years ago, the Digidestineds had been going about their lives along with their partners. But even though things were peaceful, that doesn't mean they should treat things lightly because of it. You never know when the next problem was to occur.

Right now they are enjoying the time they have on yet another beautiful day, all having planned to meet and hang out like old times. Now a days the older Digidestineds are busy with everyday lives, including Mimi and Palmon still being in America, though they do come for visits, and the relationship between Matt and Sora ending in a break up after things weren't going well between them that no one knew why. So today, they had found the time to hang out with the younger Chosens. Even Joe who had found time away from his studies to get some fresh air with Gomamon.

_**Motomiya Residence.**_

Though not everyone seems to have the same feelings for this day, as the wielder of the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship along with his partner intended to stay in bed to gain back the sleep they so desperately needed.

But his best human friend 16 year old Ken Ichijouji along with his partner Wormmon, had kindly gone to remind Davis about it. Wearing a white rolled up sleeved three buttoned shirt that had an upturned collar, dark blue jeans, with a black belt and white and black trainers.

Wormmon was clinging onto Kens shoulder so that he wouldn't fall off. "Do you think Davis and Veemon will come, Ken?" The questioning worm asked, wondering it after recalling the state the two were in the last time they, or rather everyone had saw them. Looking as if they were about to collapse, hiding it well, but it was evidently noticed.

Shaking his head in worry for his friends, thinking that the two were probably had gotten the rest they needed last night, hopefully. "I don't know Wormmon, remember how they looked the last time we saw them? Heck, I don't even recall the last time Davis had turned down a soccer game, so it must be serious. But I bet their feeling a lot better today." Giving the Digimon a reassuring smile.

After making it to the apartment complex and out of the elevator on the designated floor. As Ken got closer, the two could see someone coming out of the Motomiya's place, being Davis' mother. So he made himself known after getting close.

"Good day, Mrs. Motomiya." He politely greeted with a smile. Causing the woman to slightly jump at the unexpected visitor as she was checking her handbag. Turning her head to see the young Ichijouji and Wormmon on his shoulder, she gave a warm smile to the both of them. "Oh, hello Ken. You startled me a little there."

Getting the young man to scratch the side of his head, glancing at his partner who looked like he was holding in a small laugh. "Sorry about that, we just came to see Davis and Veemon if they are still here." Receiving a nodded reply. Mrs. Motomiya gave a motion with her head whilst saying. "Their both in bed. I was just going to do the grocery shopping and thought I'd leave them there. My husband already left for work and Jun is with her friends, so they should get plenty of rest from what I noticed yesterday."

Noticing the worried tone in her voice, Ken had a thought to ask her. "Me and the others noticed that to. Are they really okay?" Seeing the same look as she looked longingly at the door, shrugging at the question. "I'm not sure. They haven't said a word about it, and when we ask they don't seem to give an honest answer. But I'm sure they'll tell us at some point, otherwise I have to get Davis checked up at the doctors, Veemon on the other hand..."

Getting what she meant, there weren't at all a lot of people that could give a Digimon a medical check up unless they were born in the Digital World and had learned their physiology. Knowing that the two are stubborn when it comes to admitting something was wrong so they wouldn't have people worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. If they're still in bed will leave and let the others know." Ken said, about to make their leave. Until he was stopped after she had spoken. "Its alright if you want to check on them, just don't disturb them if their asleep."

Nodding in understanding, as Ken and Wormmon were on their way in, Davis' mother made her way past. "Thank you, Mrs. Motomiya." Spoken kindly by the rookie still residing on the shoulder. Smiling to the two with a wave before walking off, as Ken opens the door to enter.

...

Staring round the familiar place of the apartment, Ken placed Wormmon on the floor so he could check on his friends. Softly knocking on the door of where they were kept, not wanting to disturb them with a loud one. Waiting to receive no reply, he quietly opened the door to see, with no surprise, the room littered with some clothes on the floor.

Spotting the person responsible for it in bed, sleeping peacefully on his side, looking to where Veemon was to see that he was doing the same. Neither of them wanted to disturb them, so they simply closed the without doing so.

"They seemed to be fine to me." Wormmon said, looking up to a relieved looking Ken. "Thats good, lets do like we said to Mrs. Motomiya and leave them and go tell the others." Picking up the agreeing Digimon before they had made their way to the door out. On their way to meet up with the other Digidestineds.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension: Shinjuku Park.**_

"So Gogglehead and Dino-boy aren't going to turn up." Coming from a 15 year old fiery redheaded girl, who was leaning against the wall on the side of Guilmons shed. The other Tamers were spread out, except for the younger members who weren't there.

While waiting, Henry had kindly showed Jeri some card tricks, both the same age. 17 year old Ryo and Monodramon were waiting against a nearby tree seeing as how Rika threatened to give him a beating if he even thought of getting close to her just to be annoying. Guardromon had to be left with them, seeing as how he would have been in the customers way while in the bakery, Terriermon was near his Tamer, whilst trying a hand stand with his ears, having Calumon balancing on one of the long eared Digimons feet. Renamon was... somewhere close by.

After arriving Kazu and Kenta told everyone of Takato and Guilmons being a little 'sick' to come, thinking that they hadn't tried waking them up wouldn't be a good enough excuse to avoid a couple of bumps to the head by Rika herself.

So with a sigh Rika pretty much pushed off the wall and started to make her leave. Catching everyones eye, with Jeri being the one to ask in little confusion. "Where are you going, Rika?"

Without looking in the other girls direction she gave her reply plain and simple. "If those two are ditching, then I can do the same last time I checked." Having to not long stop at what the teasing green rabbit had said in a teasing tone. "Or it might be because that your Gogglehead isn't coming." Managing to just keep up with his routine with Calumon, ignoring the glare he was given, by not just her.

"Terriermon!" Being scolded by his blue haired Tamer, who gave said Digimon a frown, before looking back to Rika. "Come on Rika. Just cause Takato and Guilmon aren't here, doesn't mean you have to leave." But she paid no heed to what he was saying and just walked off, hearing the annoying voice of Ryo yelling out to her. "You have our numbers if you want to find us!" Still not getting a word from her.

Though she did smirk at the sound of Terriermon toppling to the ground, also hearing Calumons laugh before landing on him.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension.**_

Having meeting the others at the food court at the mall, Ken explained to them about Davis and Veemon after getting himself and Wormmon a little something to eat.

"At least he has an excuse this time." Yolei Inoue said, being 16 years old. Wearing a light green T-shirt, jean shorts that had a belt with pulled up black socks and dark green and white trainers. Having a crimson wristband on her right arm. Her partner being on her right, helping himself to some fries as he listened to the conversation. With everyone spread a bit, seeing as how the tables weren't big enough for them all.

"I don't blame them though after the state I saw them in." Coming from one of the occupants from one of the close by tables. Going by the name, Tai Kamiya who was 19, having on a navy blue short sleeved shirt with yellow lined sleeves, including round the neck. Dark brown cargo shorts that reached his knees, with a pair of dark gray yellow lined trainers. Having leaning forward with arms on the table in thought on the person they were talking about. As his partner Agumon was stuffing his face with some burgers that were ordered.

"Why don't we all go check on them later on? You know, as something to do." Suggested by the oldest member out of all them, being Joe Kido, 20. Having on a short sleeved buttoned shirt, grayish trousers and dark brown shoes, having on a digital watch on his left wrist. Gomamon was by him drinking away at his soda through a straw.

"I can't. I want to put the finishing touches on the program Gennai and I developed incase of any threats in the Digital World. But tell them I said hi, though." The voice of the computer genius of the group Izzy Izumi, 18. Wearing a dark green short sleeved jacket, a red and yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and red and white trainers. Having brought his computer in the bag that was hung on the seat that Tentomon was sitting on, listening to the conversations. The two of them being on the same table as Joe and Matt Ishida, 19, who had on the black attire of buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, trousers, shoes and belt. His partner Gabumon being next to him like the other Digimon, eating his own meal.

With Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken and Wormmon at their table was a silent Cody Hida, 13. Having on gray cargo pants, black trainers with a sleeved v-neck olive green shirt, having Armadillomon sitting on the floor.

Sitting with Tai and Agumon was his sister Kari Kamiya, 16, with Gatomon on her lap and she was wearing dark pink jean material shorts that had a belt, a white vest with pink flowery patterned straps, a yellow bandanna lightly tied round her neck and a pair of white and pink trainers.

Next to her was Sora Takenouchi, 19, with Biyomon at her side. Having to wear a dim pink t-shirt with blue lining on the sleeves, a red skirt and same colored shoes, including a zipped open vest.

The last person was TK Takaishi, 16, with Patamon on top of his hat. With him wearing a light green v-neck t-shirt and dark cargo pants that are below the knees, with green and blue trainers.

Matt had voiced out a suggestion to everyone, concerning their absent member. "How about we bring them a little something to eat so they won't miss out." Receiving positive responses from everyone human wise, even some from the Digimon that weren't a little busy eating.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension: Matsuki Bakery.**_

Meanwhile in the world of the Tamers, as the Tamers, or what was left, were having a good day to enjoy. In the room where Takato and Guilmon are still asleep in, something unusual occurs that they don't awake from, or even feel their bodies doing.

Takato slowly rises from his bed, showing signs that he was still out like a light. Except when his right eye opens to be glowing completely red. Slowly rising to his feet, Guillmon had the same happening to his left.

As the human rose his left arm, his partner did the same with his right. Releasing the same glow on their hands, along with rotating rings of data appearing in all directions.

As the two quietly mutter something in a language unheard of in the human world, the rotating data gathered into a ball in the opened palm of their hand/claw. The balls moved in the center of them and combined into a faint light, creating what seems to be a Digi-Egg made of completely data, not taking a more physical form or coloring.

"_**Seek out the ones called the Tamers in whatever way and test them for now. Until I see fit to recall you through our established link." **_Speaking out in unison, but in a voice not at all theirs. Even so, the egg gave a response with a brighter glow as it had vanished.

Leaving the two to not only have their now non glowing eye closed and raised arms to fall limp. But their bodies had collapsed down, without even a sign of waking up after all that.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Motomiya Residence.**_

As the day was being spent well for the others, in the home of where the young Motomiya resides, with his mother still being out and the two still asleep, no one was around to witness what was about to happen to stop it.

Rising from where they laid, still asleep with their posture and eyes being closed. Apart from the fully glowing blue eye that had opened, Davis with his left and Veemon with his right. Not long after, as the humans right arm is raised so was the Digimons left. Muttering unknown words from a different world maybe with the language they were speaking in.

Both of their opened hands glowing the same as their eye, followed by the rotating ring of data that appeared all round it. Having it gather into a ball in their opened palms. Moving in the center to meet and form into a similar egg as the one in the Tamers world.

Speaking out in complete unison in the same voice that does not wake them. _**"Bring the Digidestineds to the Digital World and see what they can do for now, till I see fit for you to re-group, I will send the message through the made link." **_

With what needed to be said done, the egg had vanished with a bright glow. Leaving the occupants in the room to fall back with their arm falling and eye closed, being completely unaware of what has transpired.

For what is to come for both sides may be a test, the true challenge pretty much resides in the last place anyone would even suspect. Question is though, if they manage to survive what they'll be facing. What would the results be when their other challenge should come?

Only one way to find out.

_**End of Chapter 1!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except fo the OC's that I put in.

Sorry for being late and such, but this chapter was an actual challenge for me because of the OC Digimon. But, I believe it may have turned out well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon TamersZero-Two**_

_**Digimon: Books of a Forbidden History.**_

_**Book 1: Titans**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

As the day progress' for the Tamers to continue the fun tasks they had intended to do. Rika, having left them with their fun, was merely walking around to waste time. Both sides unaware of the unidentifiable Digi-Egg that had appeared in an alley way further away from the areas they were in.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension.**_

For the guys it turned out to be a lucky day for them, as the girls of the group hadn't bought a thing, therefore they didn't have to carry their bags. It was actually fortunate that Mimi wasn't with them so, really if she were there, then there would probably be trouble when it comes to shopping.

Even though it was a good thing, something bad is soon to follow, yet they were unaware of it.

_**Digital World.**_

In the forests somewhere in the Digital World, away from most populace of Digimon. The Digi-Egg appears out of prying eyes, not rushing for whatever is inside to be unleashed.

_**Digimon Tamers/Zero-Two Dimension: Matsuki Bakery/Motomiya Residence.**_

As they were faced up, their glowing eye had revealed themselves and their changed voice gave out the needed command. _**"**__**Emerge **__**and **__**attack!**__**"**_

...

With that command. The data formed Digi-Eggs gave off a full glow before they exploded to release the Digimon that were inside.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

As she was leaning against a wall of a building, Rika felt Renamon make herself known beside her. "Rika, there is a Digimon further away from here." Getting the Tamer to open her eyes, barely noticing a faint trail of smoke coming from behind the buildings. "At least this day won't be too boring. Lets go, Renamon!" Receiving a nod from the humanoid kitsune, before she had vanished. Rika then got going into a run in the direction of where the smoke maybe coming from.

...

On Henry's shoulder Terriermons ears slightly rose, Monodramon stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air with a raised snout and Guardomon came to a halt as did MarineAngemon, both of them looking in the same direction. Each one gave off the same signals. "Henry, I sense a Digimon."

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension.**_

Most of them had won the vote on seating themselves down for a little rest, having done whatever came to mind. Going to the arcade, down to a soccer game against the Digimon, whatever they could think of doing. Right until Izzy's laptop had begun softly beeping for him to hear it.

"Huh?" Izzy lets out, catching everyones attention. Tai being the one to ask him. "Something wrong, Izzy?" Taking out his computer, the bearer of knowledge was at work on putting up the reason on why his laptop went off. He brought up a screen map of what looks to be an area in the Digital World. "Seems to be a problem in the Digital World. Coming from the system I told you guys about finishing."

As Joe and Matt looked in on the screen to see what he was going on about, the others remained where they were and listened. "I don't know what it could be, because that's what the final program was to do."

"Then I guess there's the old fashion way." TK said, standing to his feet along with some of the others, the Digimon being ready. Yolei, after a little thought at a look at their numbers, voices them out. "I don't think all of us have to go, so some could stay here."

Some thought went into it, coming to an agreed decision of having Tai, TK, Cody and Joe to go, along with their partners of course, to go take a look.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

It was a question on how it had gotten through as a Digital field usually appears first before the Digimon emerges and their wasn't one in sight upon Rika and Renamons arrival. Never the less, it was the Digimon itself that was in question. As not only did Renamon not remember a Digimon like the one they were up against, but the D-Arc couldn't even pick up any data on this Digimon.

It was a female that was a few inches taller than Gallantmon, including having said knights torso and helmeted head and eye color, though her hair was a single thinner version of Sakuyamons. With MegaGargomons shoulders, the right one bearing the yin yang symbol on the circle and the black hazard symbol on the left circle, flight pack on her back. Having Justimons metal arm for both instead of just one. Her lower half was that of Sakuyamons along with her belt.

Even though she may have parts of them that fitted well for her body, the color of the armor was gold and the shoulders were purple.

It was as if staring at a better conditioned Kimeramon from the TV show for some reason, never the less. Rika scowled at the Digimon up ahead that was causing some damage as the remaining people flee and was ready for a fight. "Lets see what this Digimon can do, seeing as how this thing won't give us the details."

At the command the yellow fox began to dash in on her opponent, leaping high to get her attention by bringing her arms and legs in. "Diamond storm!" She summoned a number of glowing diamond shards, then spreads her limbs and launched them at her target.

Once struck the attack merely bounced off the armor and pack, only to get her attention as she turned to face the landing fox.

Rika grits her teeth at the failed attermpt and made a move for her card pouch. Thinking of trying a tactic before having to digivolve her partner.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World.**_

After arriving in the forest, the selected began to search for anything that seemed it would cause a problem. Finding nothing peculiar going on so far, but they couldn't shake the feeling that something did not feel right as they kept on going.

So far they had came across not a sign of any kind of danger, nor any other Digimon for that matter. As if the forest was never inhabited.

Further away about west from them, being concealed by the many trees infront of it. A Digimon that awaited their arrival, had opened its crimson eyes to the world.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

The others had not long arrived to assist Renamon in her fight, seeing as how the Digimon she was up against was a tough one. Resorting the kitsune, Terriermon and Monodramon to Digivolve to their ultimate forms.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon exclaims, unleashing a triangular energy blast at its target. Gaining no damage, as the Digimon held it back with both its arms after they had changed into what looked to be Justimons Accel arm form.

It gave the Tamers quite a surprise at the zero results made. As Cyberdramon rushed in, baring both claws, Henry was the one to ask, keeping his eye on the battle as much as he could. "How is it there isn't any data on that Digimon?"

It pretty much made Rika roll her eyes, as it was a stupid question. "Why are you asking us, Einstein? As if we know how these stupid things work." She held up her Digivice in gesture to what she meant. Hearing a loud crash that got her to look back, seeing quite a surprise.

Cyberdramon made his move, but the unknown had used both Accel looking arms to grab his claws. Then with a short grappled match, she had eventually tossed the ultimate level Digimon aside into the nearest building. Standing there to await their next move without bothering to make her own.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World.**_

They thought everything was peaceful until they had the run in they least suspected to get out of nowhere. Being from miniature orange energy spheres that had shot in their direction. Luckily Patamon was the one that had noticed them coming. "Everybody down!" And they did so with little confusion, until their reason had flown passed.

Exploding further onward away. They rose to their feet and turned in the direction that they had come from, coming to a sight that had stunned them in their place.

Walking out slowly from the trees was the size of Wargreymon, maybe a little bit bigger. Having the torso and shoulders of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but made of the armored material of Wargreymons. The arms of Zudomon, wearing the armor of MagnaAngemon that was also the same for the gloved bow of Angewomon on the left hand, having the excalibur of MagnaAngemon on the right.

The lower half of its body was that of Silphymon, including tail. But even though it was armored like the rest, its feet were left exposed. On its back there were linings of what looked to be three pairs of wings, the top and bottom ones being that of Garudamons, while the middle was of MetalGarurumons. Its head was in the form of Omnimons, but the eyes were a cold crimson than the original blue kind.

Each part was made to fit the Digimon suitably rather than the shape and sizes of the originals. With the armor being a dark silver color, and the feet being yellow with black taloned toes.

The Digimon glared with an intent for a fight, specifically his opponents being the Digidestineds that had come that would have to do for now. Raising his Excalibur wielding arm high, the blade was infused with gathered energy turning the blade to a blue color instead of purple.

Cody had been the one to step forward to bravely try and stop whoever he was from attacking. "Wait! We're not here to fight, we're..." But he was cut off after TK had tackled him to the ground whilst exclaiming out loud. "Cody, get down!" For an energy wave to fly passed them and the others, who had done the same.

Getting to their feet. Both Tai and Agumon were the first to react to this, with the Chosen one of courage taking out his Digivice. "Seems that talking might not help with this guy. You ready, Agumon!"

All the reptilian did was nod, being ready as he'll ever be. "Count me in!" Gomamon said. Joe was a little hesitant at this, seeing as how this fight was merely an act of self defense for their part. As for the unknown Digimon. Its intentions were still unknown, as it had not uttered a single word.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

The unknown Digimon the Tamers were facing still had not received a scratch from any of their attacks, they assumed she was at a Mega level. Resorting Henry, Rika and Ryo to do the same seeing as how it would be three against one.

"Gargo missile!" MegaGargomon launched his missiles from high up once his friends were out of the way along with some civilians. But the target was unmoved, as she only stared at the attack. The shoulder baring the Hazard symbol opened and without a word, unleashed a strong red blast, destroying both missiles with ease.

"What the...?" The mech Digimon exclaimed in surprise with Terriermons voice. Not believing his attack was easily taken out.

"Spirit strike!" With a wave of Sakuyamons arm, she summoned her fox spirits to move in for the charge. Unknown 1, still with no real reaction to this either, had this time opened the other shoulder with the yin yang symbol. Instead of calling on a blast, she summoned to Sakuyamons surprise, a single fox spirit that was a mixed color of her own.

Using its speed and size to eradicate the four spirits that came in at the same time, turning both attacks into particles of their energy. Though it did let off a small howl of a shockwave.

Sakuyamon stood with her teeth clenched at the failed attempt. Then had to look behind her at the sound of Justimons dual voice. "Sakuyamon, get out of the way!" Seeing what he was going to do, she leaps out of the way. Revealing Justimon to have raised his Accel arm. "Thunderclap!" Slamming it to the ground to unleash the shockwave that made its way to its target, tearing up little parts of the road.

The Digimon had done the same by raising her right arm to form the similar arm. Slamming hers to the ground and done the same thing. Both attacks met that had caused an explosion that ripped more than just a little. Sending big enough pieces to be sent flying either on the sidewalks, cars, or even into the buildings. It also created a smoke cloud that had blocked the sight of the two that had caused it.

"Did it work?" Justimon asked in Ryo's voice to his fused partner, trying to see passed the screen of smoke that blocked their view. A faint spherical glow could be seen inside, making the Mega Digimon try to peer further in. It not long revealed itself to be a flamed orb coming at him. Making Justimon lean sideways out of the way, the shot passed, only to have more to be coming out.

Her left arm was in the form of Blitz arm, letting loose orbs of fire instead of lightning at her target, despite the smoke. As she continues to fire, Sakuyamon had gotten behind, slightly above and was ready to attack. When Unknown 1 had swung round and immediately fired on the unsuspected shaman.

"Aaah!" Sending her a bit high up, before moving out of the way from Justimon, who had charged through the second her attack was deviated. "Move out of the way, Justimon!" He looked up to see MegaGargomon coming down with an arm brought back. As said Digimon did as he was told, Unknown 1 had remained and took the full on attack.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World.**_

"Nova blast!" Greymon calls out, launching a flamed ball at his opponent. Who had raised his left arm, both wings had extended into a bow with a white energy string appearing along with an arrow that was the same color. It pulled itself back then launched, having it meet with the fire ball instead of the one that fired it.

It ripped through the weak attack and had struck a tree, it exploded and sent its wood flying in all directions. The Digidestineds saw the effects, the arrow being somewhat similar to Angewomons.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon cries out, launching his horn out to Unknown 2, it splits to reveal the missile that was within. Once it was close, the Excalibur blade was swung and it gave off a weak explosion while getting rid of it.

"Gold rush!" Digmon was next, firing his drills. Unknown 2, instead of invading the attack swung his now glowing blade, to create a shell like out line. With one sideways outer swing, it took physical form as the shell of MegaKabuterimon.

Becoming a shield as it expanded enough to cover the front of its summoner, it blocks the oncoming drill attack. With a stab to it, as the projectiles attempt to break through. The shield explodes, sending the drills back to their owner. Then stood awaiting for the next move before he performs his own.

The Digidestineds seemed a little uneasy for some reason. The Digimon had not made any offense, not yet, anyway and already they were getting this uncomfortable feeling from him. Their Digimon on the other hand stood ready, with Angemon making the next move as he hadn't tried yet.

"Hand of fate!" A thrust of his fist while in the air, Angemon unleashed a gold energy blast. Unknown 2 merely stares at it, then with arms slightly spread from his sides, the Imperialdramon head on his torso opened its mouth to reveal a cannon, firing a few orange energy spheres at the attack.

It took out the attack with an explosion. Then the opportunity came to launch another two spheres that shot through the created smoke. Angemon, though caught off guard, managed to swing one of them away, but not the other as it struck. "Aaagh!" Fortunately he had regained himself before falling.

TK was relieved that his friend was alright, but he also felt worried at what this Digimon was capable of. Yet, confused on why it was attacking them with no reason being said no matter what they say.

"We may need the others incase things get a little hairy!" Tai suggested, as things may not go well if it was able to avoid getting struck by their Digimon's attacks. Not hearing any objections, as things seem to be going not in the others favor either after what they had witnessed and failed to do in making peace with the mysterious Digimon.

"Rock cracking!" Impaling his drill hands and drill nose into the ground. Digmons attack tore the ground up straight for the unknown. Who had evaded the attack by calling on the wings from the lined markings on his back, bringing them out for the eyes to truly see. Each one was suited for his body as he took to the skies.

They followed with their eyes, being TK the one to ask, his fist being clenched. "How many tricks do you think this guy has up his sleeves?" He received no answer, and Angemon was the one that went after him.

"I don't know why you're attacking us, but this must, stop!" Angemon didn't give any time for the Digimon to make a move as he made his own. He flew in fast with his rod poised overhead once he was close enough, about bring it down upon his opponent.

When it was quickly blocked by his blade, holding it back with no trouble. As Angemon was doing his best to move his angel rod further with no prevail, he noticed something happen with the unknown. The wings of his gauntlet extended like before, therefore going into its bow like state. But it wasn't that, that had caught his attention, it was the white glow of his eyes, meaning nothing good was probably about to happen.

So he broke contact and flew as far back as he could, readying himself for whatever it is to come. But not a thing came. Until he felt something had struck from the side and he was sent wheeling to the right.

Lucky for Angemon he had caught himself, then turned to face what was to be a small shock. Instead of being just one, there were now TWO of the unknown Digimon. Only the second ones eyes were not glowing, they were blank, as if devoid of its soul and is nothing but a puppet.

Only this puppet made a move with a single hand gesture from the original, whose eyes were still in the same state as before. As it moved in quick with a swipe of its Excalibur blade, Angemon had blocked the attack with his angel rod out with both hands on it, so it wouldn't go further.

Unfortunately, like the original, its strength was strong as it managed to slowly push forward. Just when the other was about to finish the angel off, a voice was heard crying out. "Garuru tomahawk!" Then followed by a missile that had struck the original from behind. Causing it to lose its concentration a little on the clone, thus making the puppet to phase through Angemon and became solidified after it made it behind the angel.

With narrowed eyes, Unknown 2 looked back to see not only MetalGarurumon, but also Garudamon, Nefertimon, Stingmon and Aquilamon heading for where the two were fighting.

...

"Tai!"

Hearing the sound of Sora's voice made said Digidestined and the others look to see that everyone, apart from Izzy and Tentomon, had come to help. "Glad you all could make it!" The bearer of Courage responded with a smile at the sight of the others arrival.

...

"Blast rings!" Aquilamon releases a roar of thunder, as he fires his ring beams. Unknown 2 had just avoided an attack from Stingmon, then ascended to dodge the rings. Bringing the head on its torso out so that it could fire on the giant bird.

The clone slammed its winged gauntleted fist to the side of the mech wolf's head that attempted a strike. Then had a clash with Angemon with his rod and its blade, making him back off at the aimed turned bow and summoned arrow that was prepared to fire.

...

The remaining Digimon stayed where they were incase, whilst the Digidestineds tried to think things through on what was going on.

"There must be a reason why he's fighting. Are you sure, you guys didn't do anything?" Yolei asked, finding the time to look away from the fight to one person, then the other that were sent in first off.

Tai shook his head, hands up in defense at the intense stare. "Don't look at us! We were looking for the cause of the alert, until he shot at us from out of nowhere." The others that were with him at the time had showed support to this.

"Maybe." One word from Ken had all eyes turn on the former Digimon Emperor. Waiting for what he had to say, Ken's eyes were glued to the battle still in the sky at the time. Though he intended for his thoughts to be known. "That Digimon, is the cause of the alert." That bit of knowledge was now being registered into their brains, as it hadn't occurred to them until now.

All eyes went back to the sky as the Digimon that was in question was now only one instead of two. And was fighting back as it held Aquilamon by the horns.

_**Digimon **__**Tamers **__**Dimension.**_

Unknown 1 was in the air and had a hold of one of MegaGargomons missiles with both Accel arms, as the other was avoided. Bringing her left fist back, she merely punched it for the projectile to explode with her caught in it.

"Henry, did she just..." Not able to finish that question, as a single fox spirit shot out of the smoke, right for the mech and it proved to be even fast to continuously slam into him from all directions. "Spirit strike!" The single attack was caught off guard by the four that wrapped round it, having both sides to burst into nothing.

Sakuyamon landed on MegaGargomons right shoulder. Then asked in Rika's voice. "You still breathing in there?" Justimon then lands on the other shoulder with Blitz mobile, aimed right at her. "Here she comes!"

True to his word, she had indeed flown in now having both Accel arms turned into the Trinity arms, their blades out and ready to slice whatever they are faced up against.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World.**_

"Wing blade!"

"Cat's eye beam!"

As both attacks came in at the designated target. Unknown 2 uses his glowing blade and creates a white energy ring infront of him, with the inside being like a portal of gray and black energy. The two attacks of Garudamon and Nefertimon were then sucked in before the portal disappeared since its work was done.

The ones that launched the attacks were surprised at what happened, but not Stingmon as he brought out his glowing spikes from his arms. "Spiking strike!" Then flew in at top speed. Only to have Unknown 2 repeat what he had done before, to have the over sized bug fly into the portal, then out through another that opened up behind his opponent and gained nothing but confusion afterwards.

Stingmon flew out of the way at the sight of MetalGarurumon, coming down from high above, ready to attack. He hopefully wanted to catch the Digimon while he wasn't looking for him, to use this attack. "Metal wolf claw!" Releasing a blast of cold air from his mouth that went for its target at acceptable speed.

Not acceptable enough, as his target raised his sword without looking up and created the same portal, for the same move to be made, as in the attack gets sent inside before it closes. Having Unknown 2 ready, as he launched an energy wave from his blade at MetalGarurumon. Who managed to evade it with a little scrape that made him flinch a little.

The unknown was soon surrounded from all sides and would have been attacked if he hadn't thought ahead. First, before Garudamon in front could make a move, he rose his blade overhead and created the ring, but in a counter clockwise formation. Where this time the ring came out in a red coloring.

Then to the Digimon that had a closer view at this than the ones on the ground. An energy bird shoots out and heads for Garudamon. Who's eyes had widened after she recognized the attack, it was her own. When it struck though it felt stronger than it should have been. Enough to send the humanoid bird down slightly with smoke coming off her body.

Assuming that was an opening. Aquilamon had flown in. "Grand horn!" His horns as if burned with a red glow. He avoided the arrows that were shot at him and tried to keep on target, unfortunately for him, though. The unknown used the same portal as before aimed at him. Only, instead of the energy bird, a see through solid image of Stingmon shot out with an active spike.

Both sides collided, but even though they were at the same level, Stingmons power in his attack was slightly more stronger than Aquilamons attack and it was the bird that lost the duel. "AGGHHH!" He was pushed back before the Stingmon image had vanished.

"Rosetta stone!" Creating a light from her back, a few stone slabs shot out. This time however, the cannon in its chest was revealed and fired on the attack that came. Once they were gone, he quickly made the portal for a twin beam to be shot out, that was identical to the Cat's eye beam. Nefertimon reacted quick and ascended more for it to pass, only to get struck by Excalibur's energy wave.

...

Their partners could only look on in worry at the battle. Izzy wasn't there so they could not ask him for any details in person, so one of them had to send a message to him. Tai gripped his digivice at the thought of having WarGreymon join in on this fight. But he didn't want to leave them down by one Digimon on the ground incase, that one, decided to attack, them.

"I think it's somehow copying their attacks using the portal made by that blade of his." Yolei voiced out her thoughts, witnessing the similar attacks being used after each of those portals were summoned. Ken added in his own. "If they don't want to get hit by them, then their going to have to get up close and go head to head."

Seemed like a reasonable plan, but if they can't use their attacks, then hand to hand or claw to hand may only get them little far. But if they could tire him out, then...

"What's it doing now?" TK asks. From the looks of what the Digimon was doing, it didn't seem to be good. Unknown 2 brought out its cannon once more, but instead of firing the same orange spheres, it let loose a strong beam that stretched out with a few glowing rings from the start.

...

They avoided it as the attacker slowly spun to try and get them with his blast, no results were shown at the end of it, fortunately. But this seemed to be like a warm up to that Digimon, whoever it is.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension.**_

Three Mega's and they couldn't put a scratch on the Digimon that they were up against. The result in the end were them being sent to the ground after being struck by one of her attacks each. As she remained in the sky with her arms turned to normal and folded over her chest.

It was as if she were waiting for something to happen, or to arrive. Maybe even...

"Shield of the just!" Unknown 1 turns her head down in time to get struck by a blast. Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon had managed to get up in time to follow where that familiar attack had come from, the same for their other friends. The Digimon had done the same after she moved her blocked arms away. All eyes infact were now trained on the figure that stood on top of a building rooftop, ready for battle.

"Gallantmon!"

_**Digimon **__**Zero-Two **__**Dimension: **__**Digital **__**World.**_

The same unknown type had done the same to the aerial team, and awaited for his next opponent with his arms crossed.

The Digimon that were brought down, some couldn't hold their form and De-Digivolved. Only Stingmon, Garudamon and Aquilamon managed to hold it together, despite their injuries. Their remaining comrades protected them by stepping forth, as a sign to say that they were to go next.

He didn't mind it would seem and was about to fly to the ground, when something had stopped him.

"V-laser!"

"Horn buster!"

A double attack struck him, not enough to hurt though, but made him halt in his descent. Then turned his head at the sight of ExVeemon and MegaKabuterimon making their appearance in the air.

...

Even though it was two, any back up would do right now, as everyone gave a relieved look at the sight of the familiar Digimon. Which only means, that. "Hey, everyone! Look who I brought!" They did so to see not only Izzy with his laptop, but also a good enough rested Davis running towards them.

"Davis? I thought you were still in bed?" Tai asks, their problem being forgotten right now it would seem. Said chosen gave a sideways glance and pointed a thumb at the computer genius next to him WHO was of course on his laptop at the moment. "I was, until I heard the sound of Izzy here, banging on my door. Saying that their was trouble, lucky for me and Veemon we were rested enough to come along."

His sights then changed from human, to the Digimon that was in the sky, attempting to land a hit on either of his new opponents. "I take it, he's, the cause of this trouble?" It got them to remember about the fight that was still on.

"Yeah, he's a tough one. Be careful too, he can..." Yolei explaining was cut off. As what she had tried to warn the two had already taken in affect.

...

"V-laser!"

"Horn buster!"

Both attacks were simultaneously launched, but Unknown 2 had summoned a portal to take in the attacks. Making both users of the attacks a little confused on what just happened.

...

"... do that." Finally finished in getting out, her mood pretty much dropped a little at the sight. Davis was the same as the two up above and asked. "What's the big deal? He just took in their attacks?"

Sora took charge to say, her glare up to the unknown, yet worrying for her partner. "He can use them as his own, but we think they may seem a bit more stronger than the original." Izzy tried to look up the Digimon's data. But so far, all he was getting was a picture and error messages. "That's odd. There is no data on that Digimon, nothing that I have at all on it."

That wasn't good to them at all. So, Davis held out his D-3 and looked over to Ken. "Ken. Ready to bring out the big guns?" He knew what he meant and had done the same with a slight smirk. "As long as we're careful. You good for this, Stingmon?"

He received a nod before the humanoid bug took to the skies. Patamon and Gatomon seemed to need a little rest, the same with Gabumon and Aquilamon could still go, but stayed and wait for Gatomon to be ready for them to combine. MetalGreymon turned back to Agumon and says to Tai. "I wanna go to, Tai. Lets show him what WarGreymon can do!" Holding up a claw to show his determination.

Tai liked the way his friend was thinking and got ready.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"ExVeemon...!"

"Stingmon...!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!"

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to... Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdrmon Mode Change to... Fighter Mode!"

DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!

The two Mega's, plus one Ultimate and Garudamon who had decided to rejoin the fight, joined up and were ready for what could be a heck of a fight. While their opponent merely remained ready for the first one to make his/her move and their friends down below prayed that things would turn out okay.

_**Digimon Tamers/Zero-Two Dimension.**_

Although the same question still enter their minds from time to time. Who were these Digimon and are they working for someone to be this strong, or is it natural? Only one way to find the answers and that is to somehow capture them to ask the questions, if they can, that is. Seeing as how their fight so far has only escalated because of their late arrivals.

_**End of Chapter 2!**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like it, I got that portal idea from the anime Bleach character, Kageroza. Only with Unknown 2, he could only use it once unless the attack was used again and he takes it in.<p>

Now, for the poll. So far it's a tie with Kari and Catherine (French Chosen) by 10 votes each. The final result will be on the next chapter. It was going to be two more, but with the time I spend on my other fics, I think the next one would be enough. So, vote while you still can and hope that it won't be another tie, as it may have to go into overtime with this poll.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are the property of those that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

A big apology to those that waited for this. It's just that my old laptop blew up with all my work saved on it, but fortunately I had most of my fics saved on a USB stick, just not updated it so I had to start over with some chapters, this being one of them of course. But I'm back with Book 1: Titans. It was going to be longer, but you've all waited long enough so I stopped where I think is right. Another reason is that I have so many fics in my head that it's almost a wonder I can get to certain stories.

Also Note: I will give this story another look over at some point, both this chapter and previous ones, since I've gotten better at doing stories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon TamersZero-Two**_

_**Digimon: Books of a Forbidden History.**_

_**Book 1: Titans**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension**_

If it weren't for his parents watching the news, Takato and Guilmon didn't want to think of the outcome if they hadn't made it on time to save the others from... whoever it was that they were up against. But she, from the looks of her figure, didn't seem to be in a position in finishing them off for some reason.

"Takatomon, I feel something strange about that Digimon." Guilmon says to the Tamer within his sphere.

Takato felt whatever it was that Guilmon had sensed, maybe it was because of their bond while Biomerged. But something is telling him differently to which he couldn't understand. He shook it off though and replies to Guilmon none the less. "Same here, boy, but we'll figure it out later. For now let's help our friends!"

"Right!"

Conversations being over, Gallantmon got into the fight with a high enough jump to reach Unknown 1, clashing his lance with the blade of her Trinity arm. This pretty much surprised the knight since he didn't expect it, as her weapon of choice looked familiar. In fact, parts of her body seemed familiar, specially the torso and head. "Who... are you?" He asked in his dual voice.

It seems she was unsure of what to do, so she merely uses her strength to knock him back to the building rooftop and remain where she was in the air. Looking down at Gallantmon, she looked as if she were attempting to judge her course of action against him, which she hadn't done with the others for this long.

The link in her mind became established as she felt her creator speak to her. **"**_This is still a test, no matter who you shall face. That 'includes' them._**"** She gives a small nod of acknowledgement to her master's wishes before the link ends. She looks back down at the white knight, eyes now showing the seriousness within her, that was about to be shown.

Moving herself to aim at the knight, her arms were out and her hazard symbol shoulder opens, unleashing her attack. It made Gallantmon's eyes widen and he of course retaliated with the first thing that came to mind.

"Shield of the Just!"

Both attacks met and let off an explosion that made everyone block their eyes. That attack was good enough signal that the fight has truly begun between them.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World.**_

Imperialdramon, WarGreymon, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon, two Mega's and two Ultimate's, were up against an unknown Digimon that held his own against them without a scratch made or a sign of exhaustion.

They had to plan carefully because of the attacks that this guy possess'. Especially the one where he could take in their attacks and use them against them like he had done before. Right now he could use them at any time, including the ones ExVeemon and MegaKabuterimon had recently used, also MetalGarurumon's that hasn't been seen yet.

Both WarGreymon and Garudamon explained what they know of so far and were now trying to actually form a plan. WarGreymon starts to explain his. "I'll distract him while you three catch him off guard and use your attacks together. He can't possibly dodge them all, and when he isn't looking I'll use my Terra Force if yours fail."

Seemed like a reasonable plan that made Garudamon comment on. "Since when are you the thinker when it came to planning?" He decides to both ignore her and shoot off before he could run his mouth off to the giant humanoid like bird.

Unknown 2 narrow's his eyes at the incoming Digimon and prepares his blade for battle once again. He gathers in the energy and let's loose the energy wave onto the target. WarGreymon brought his Brave Shield at front to take the hit, being pushed a little before he manages to move his arms outwards, thus sending the attack away.

Despite that, WarGreymon kept to the task to distract the unknown Digimon. He moves in with a swipe of his right arm then the left, keeping it up as best he could. His opponent either blocks with the blade of Excalibur or just avoids it by his evasive moves, laying in a swing from time to time.

The other Digimon wait for the right moment to attack, but it was the thing on when to strike that was the problem, since neither gave the time to either escape for WarGreymon to be safely away from the attack radius.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension**_

It was after Gallantmon crashed into a building that Unknown 1 followed him in. The people had long gone, and the place they were in contained a big enough store room that led to a couple of offices. At the end was another hole of which the white knight probably gone through also. The question was to her, where is he now?

She calmly made her way to the hole to start her search and was halfway there, when Gallantmon shot out of his hole at a well speed, his lance out ready to strike. But Unknown 1 called forth her right Accel arm and brought him to a halt after she caught it, only moving her a bit in the process from the charge.

Gallantmon held in his surprise by attempting to push her all the way, in a way to stop this attempt of hers by a show of his strength.

She brought back her left arm and turned it into the same as the other; she grabs the lance with it and starts to spin them both round like a tornado. That pretty much brought a mess to the place even more. It didn't last long though when the Digimon came to let go, sending Gallantmon flying out of the hole he had entered from and have him slam into the lower bit of a building opposite.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World**_

The opening was finally made when WarGreymon evaded an energy sphere, making his opponent look away and keep firing on him. It gave the others the chance to fly in separate directions to let him have it.

"Positron Laser!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

The attacks flew in at the same time that even he would have a problem taking them in with the directions they were coming from. So he avoids each one and summoned his shell like shield to take the Positron Laser's hit, having it intact afterwards.

WarGreymon saw his chance. When he got behind but further away, he raised both arms to bring forth his attack.

"Terra Force!"

He then tosses the fully emerged sphere at Unknown 2, who quickly spun round and created the red ringed portal. The attack that came out belonged to MetalGarurumon, being his Metal Wolf Claw that was strong enough to push back WarGreymon's attack until it explodes.

It made a mess of white that the Mega found it a little troublesome to see, till he could make out something coming through, the question is what? It turns out to be MegaKabuterimons Horn Buster attack that flew right for him, so WarGreymon ascends out of the way, just to be met by a left hook to the head.

This Unknown 2 turned out to be a puppet, as the original was dealing with the others. He attempted to thrust his blade at the ascending Garudamon then avoids getting grabbed by the multi armed Ultimate. Imperialdramon was the one to succeed to land a strong punch that sent him down; unfortunately he regains control and rushes right back in.

They couldn't tell what the Digimon felt as he neither showed it nor spoke a single word. The only thing they knew of him was that this Digimon intended to fight and perhaps destroy them. And with the power he possess', he might just do that if they're not careful.

The puppet duelled WarGreymon blade to claws, using its speed to evade any close call attacks, as if anticipating them. A swipe from his right made the clone back away then unleash a blade wave, which got blocked by the made Brave Shield he brought forward.

It showed strength as the attack pushes the Mega back a bit before it was sent flying after he spreads the shield out to do so. After WarGreymon places the halves back in place behind, he did not expect the Unknown 2 clone to be quite fast as he already moves in for the attack.

…

The Digimon on the ground felt useless in their condition, while the ones that remained felt helpless since someone had to stay and watch over everyone just in case.

Tai clenches his fist at the sight of his friend avoiding or getting struck by the hits, wishing there was something he could do. All he could do right now was show support and think of whatever he could to lend a hand.

"Isn't there anything at all you can find about him, Izzy?" The question heard made Tai look in the direction of the computer genius, who didn't seem too sure of what was going on with his failed attempts on his laptop.

"No matter how much I look I still can't find anything. It's as if this Digimon was made without any information on it."

Yolei places a hand on Izzy's back to give it a rub, her other hand went to his shoulder, saying to him in a tone to make him feel better. "We know you're doing your best, Izzy, so we all know that's all you can do."

It seemed to have helped a little, but not enough for the danger still going on up in the air.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension**_

MegaGargomon tries to take aim while Unknown 1 was on top of a building, going head to head with both Gallantmon and Justimon. Only the aim wasn't the problem, it was the fire power he had at his disposal, and he wanted his two friends out of the way before can open fire.

"Get out of the way already you two!" Yelled out by Terriermon's, moving in the right direction of his target as she dodges each blow from the other two Mega's with however way she can.

"I highly doubt they will with her fighting them. We need a way to separate them!" This time from Henry's voice and it did not go un-heard by Sakuyamon who just landed next to him.

Seeing his problem by looking from one way to the other, she resists to face palm herself. "Oh, for the love of… We'll sort this out!" Rika spoke, having enough of just watching the difficulty MegaGargomon was having right now. She flew up to the point that she was above the trio.

Letting out a warning, being the only one she planned to give. "Move out the way, both of you!" The shaman moves into position for her attack. Fortunately the two heard and look to see what was going on before getting out of there to not get in the way of her attack.

"Spirit Strike!"

Unknown 1 stared at the knight then to the warrior, watching both flee before her eyes were met by the impacting fox spirits.

"Now, here's your chance, you walking armoury! Shoot already!" Sakuyamon exclaims in Rika's voice, looking back at the tall Digimon.

"I don't think the insult was necessary. We do have a name the last time I checked." Terriermon spoke unpleasantly at what they were referred to by the shaman, or at least the redheaded human side of her. Never the less, Henry kept himself quiet and kept to the task at hand.

"Mega Barrage!"

Launching a lot of fire power to the top of the building that was fortunately empty… hopefully. The lot of it struck on target and made an explosion that surely took the Digimon along with the structure.

The trio landed together in front of MegaGargomon, staring up mainly at the deleted Digimon rather than the building itself.

With no sign of her coming out, it was safe to assume that she indeed got caught in the explosion that now crumbled the structure slowly to pieces. Henry felt bad in doing it, which none notice due to being inside the Mega and all, except for Terriermon with what he could feel.

"That obviously got her. If it didn't then I'm a…" Ryo spoke, only to get cut off. Everyone went into a rush at what came at them. It was the familiar blast the unknown used, and it came from above from where the building once stood.

She kept in the air, but something was different about her. Her body burned red in a glow of heat, her eyes were ablaze only in white, practically feeling the energy coming off her body that gave her a boost in power.

The sight of her current state gave the Tamers a feeling that was not at all a good one for both the humans and the Digimon, which was why Gallantmon spoke in his dual voice rather than a single due to the shared feeling they had.

"I think we should really be on our guard for this one, because it doesn't look good."

It came to being true when Unknown 1 went at unthinkable speed to get out of their line of sight, appearing just in front of the tallest one out of all of them.

Her right turned Accel arm already clenched and reared back, delivering a punch to his face before a move could be made to retaliate or defend himself. It was as if the punch was enhanced since it let off a tiny shockwave, also strong enough to make MegaGargomon come close to falling onto a building if he hadn't kept himself right.

The unknown wasn't finished. Looking down to her next targets as proof, she once again vanishes. Their eyes pan round in each direction after they spread out, not wanting to let their guard down since she could appear anywhere at anytime.

"Where could she…" Justimon spoke in Ryo's voice, before he got cut off by the appearance of the one in question. She immediately back hands him with a mighty swing of the same arm, grabs him by the end of his scarf with the other turned arm, and after a couple spins she threw him hard into the nearest vehicle, toppling it over as he smacks into a wall, leaving small cracks upon impact.

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon only got a glance before she once again disappears, which made them back up close to each other so they could speak while on the look out.

"She's fast. Got any ideas on how to slow her down?" Sakuyamon asks, staff poised, ready for anything hopefully from this opponent.

Gallantmon couldn't think of anything on how to deal with something that could move that fast. All he could do for now was to hold her off until something came to mind, concentrating his mind on where the unknown would strike. Then something happens that seemed weird to even the knight.

It was as if everything around him slowed down, able for him to look round more and spot a certain figure move from place to place at random in a better view of speed that came with a trail. He didn't know how this was possible, but he was sure of one thing. The unknown's next target was Sakuyamon!

Then time came to resume at a normal pace, Gallantmon quickly spins round as his lance disappears. "Sakuyamon, look out!" Grabs her by the shoulder so he could move her aside, having his shield block a recently appeared thrown punch that made an impact on the metal, it then creates a similar shockwave to when MegaGargomon was hit.

The result of this actually gave Unknown 1 a reaction that looks to be of surprise by her eyes, but not by much. Sakuyamon was the same, only more showing than the other Digimon even with her mask on, she also asks herself on how Gallantmon knew that she was going for her.

_**Gallantmon's Mindscape**_

It was deep somewhere in the merged Digimon's mind, where neither Takato nor Guilmon could feel the presence of the being that resides within them. Merged as Gallantmon it would be the only way for the thing to be whole.

Its glowing eyes open in a glare at what had transpired on the outside, a sign to show that it did not expect that to happen.

"_**An unexpected turn of events it would seem. Something I tend to look into, as I didn't foresee this coming during my attempts…" **_

The being let loose a quiet, humorous chuckle atit though for some reason before it spoke again. _**"But, oh, am I glad that it has. Otherwise it would've been a waste of time coming this far without receiving reassure able results." **_

The laugh made was loud enough to be faint when it came to the ears of Takato.

The Tamer was confused at the sound and looks both ways of the spheres outer exterior, thinking he may have imagined it. That was before he heard Guilmon's voice ask. "Takatomon, did you hear something?"

Takato blinks a couple times, now sure he wasn't hearing things if Guilmon heard it also. Despite this he kept it quiet until he finds out for sure that what he heard was indeed real. "It must've been our imagination, boy. Let's deal with this and get something to eat after." The Tamer thought that the mention of food would help change the subject.

"Yay! Can I have Guilmon bread with peanut butter?"

It obviously worked, and his choice made Takato chuckle as a result. "Sure, Guilmon, whatever you want. But first though…"

"Move it, Gogglehead!"

"Huh?" Gallantmon turns his head as much as he could to see that Sakuyamon looked ready to attack, having snapped out of her state from the performance the white knight showed earlier. He knew that stance all too well and had to move quickly.

"Spirit Strike!"

Which he did at the last minute, enough of a distraction for Unknown 1 to get slammed by the attack and was sent off her feet, only to immediately disappear after she crashes to the ground. The next thing anybody knew was that Unknown 1 appears, her left leg already made to swing and make an impact on Sakuyamon.

For that, Gallantmon took this as a chance to come up behind in attempt to make his move, only for his target to swing round to catch the lance with a single hand. She brought it in to bring the owner in so she could deliver a knee to his gut, followed by a hard uppercut with her free made fist.

_**Digimon Zero-Two Dimension: Digital World**_

All his taken attacks were used, his opponents looked tired but able to fight, himself on the other hand was held by MegaKabuterimon after a not so worded plan was formulated at some point.

He struggles to break free from the oversized bugs grip, even warded the others off with blasts from his chest cannon. It worked at the time, but due to their advancements he soon came to a halt and suddenly became limp.

The lack of movement did not go unnoticed by MegaKabuterimon who now looked down to see if there was a problem. "What the…?"

When Imerialdramon, Garudamon and WarGreymon advanced further to them though, Unknown 2's head shot up to reveal his full white, glowing, burning eyes. His body also glows but in a heated blue, the energy practically coming off his body to those that saw it.

It came to a shock when he easily disappeared, leaving behind an after image that not long fades away.

"Where did he go…? I know I had a good grip so he shouldn't have escaped." MegaKabuterimon said to the others after they came close to hear. They all look round to see if the unknown just appeared somewhere else.

…

While they did that, the people on the ground could not fully see what was happening, but were quite sure they saw a glow and the Digimon came to a stop afterwards.

"What's going on up there? Think something happened?" Matt asks, not liking the way things went from the beginning and still right now.

Before anyone could give an answer, the sound of an explosion was heard and the next thing that happened was Digmon hitting the ground, a drill planted into the ground before he could fully hit it.

"What just happened?" The armoured Digimon asks in confusion. He looks in both directions as he continues. "I recall a flash and the next thing… this!" Not sure how else to describe it.

Cody steps forward to his friend and asked his own question out of concern. "Are you okay though, Digmon?" Before an answer could come from him, it was Zudomon's turn to gain attention when something had to have moved hard and fast enough to make the Ultimate Digimon go on his knees.

"Zudomon!"

Joe began his way to him when Zudomon brought him to a halt with his words. "Don't come closer, Joe! I think it's him that's doing…" He was stopped when a blue trail passed by his head from the side and felt as if he was punched.

It gave them enough of the message from what they heard and saw, which made Tai shout out to WarGreymon and the others. "Guy's, he's down here! Get down here quick!"

Aquilamon missed with his Blast Ring when he had the chance and was met with a foot to his chest, then again to his back. "Such speed…" He manages to get out after he recovers from a near fall.

A shake of his head and the Champion was instantly met with a glowing arrow aimed at his face, coming to a shock to everyone. Yolei mostly who showed more emotion since it was her Digimon partner's life on the line and had to be held back by Ken and Sora. "Aquilamon!"

WarGreymon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon and Imperialdramon would nowhere make it in time seeing as there was no hope in chance to stop him at that distance without getting Aquilamon caught in the crossfire.

Although Davis felt the same as the others, what lied within did not seem pleased with what it spoke through the link, not caring whether or not it was heard by its container.

"_That is enough. These weaklings bore me, and I have gained what I wanted to look at. Fall back somewhere until I summon you again._**"**

With that, Unknown 2 lowers his arm and cancels the arrow, to everyone's confusion, then uses the speed of his temporary form to escape from the area.

All eyes could not believe what they had witnessed. A strong Digimon looked to have had all their Digimon at the ropes and it suddenly halts his attack from what looked to be the finisher to one of their teammates, then it disappears without a word. Although some kept an eye out in case it was a trick.

When things seem to be calm, Yolei was released, though she collapsed to her knees due to the relief of her Digimon partner being safe. Ken knelt down to make sure she was okay while the others either continue to look out or ask questions that even Izzy didn't have answers to. The Digimon in the air just landed and were much confused just as everyone else.

Although he looked to be on look out, a confused Davis was really on look out for someone else that he could have sworn he heard say something to have gotten the Digimon to leave. But it sounds as if it was nothing but his imagination, so he leaves it and joins the others in their end less questions on what was going on.

_**Digimon Tamers Dimension**_

They were getting tired, out of options, unsure on how much longer they could last.

MegaGargomon was smashed into a building by a strong attack in his now weakened condition. Justimon went next with his active blade, giving Gallantmon and Sakuyamon a breather for whatever time he could give them.

The two clash blades with one another, eventually they broke contact just to do the same again, Justimon being fortunate that the Digimon's state became normal. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be enough, despite the tired posture she began to give off.

The two clashed once again, this time locked longer than before with the Biomerged Digimon able to get a word in from what he noticed, spoken in Ryo's voice. "Looks like you're finally getting tired… Want to surrender while I'm suddenly in a good mood?"

A request or a question either sounded offensive to her for what happens next. She fires her rocket pack and made Justimon almost fall over when she lifts off into the air, his gaze following her move after he turns half round.

To the surprise of Justimon and those that were able to see, Unknown 1's left arm transforms into a different choice that her opponent didn't recognize. It changed into what looked to be a rounded launcher then a blue energy, circular saw appears, whirring away when completely formed.

"If the weapons she used for her arms were similar to ours, Cyberdramon, then where the heck did that come from?!" Ryo asks from within his sphere, agape at the unfamiliar weapon.

At first he hears the growls of his partner, followed by a dissatisfied tone of voice. "I don't know, but I intend to find out right now if you don't mind."

Before the Mega could make an advance, he could not miss the sight of the newly formed weapon firing from the owner and straight at him. Justimon leaps as high as his body would allow, unable to witness the saw redirect itself from behind until Kazu's voice yells out to him.

"Justimon! Look out behind you!"

Now on the alert, said Digimon spins round with both arms automatically up to defend, only to manage to have the metal portion of his arm to block it off from him. What he didn't expect as he tries to keep it back was that it started to cut through to his surprise. He starts to feel the pain from it the more it went further in, so he got rid of it before it could take the rest off.

Justimon inspects the damage, able to see the sparks and small bits of data coming off it. "Who is this Digimon? And how is she this strong?"

Before his partner could respond, the merged duo felt something behind them, and when he looks back he came eye to eye with the unknown. She gave no warning, no call, no nothing at the time she fires the single fox spirit from her shoulder, sending it and Justimon off, until he fell and made impact with the road. The damage and lack of energy was enough to De-Digivolve him back into Ryo and an injured Monodramon instead of Cyberdramon, both still alive fortunately.

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were the only ones that stood left. Sakuyamon used her staff as a support and Gallantmon had the strength to remain on his feet. The shaman Digimon caught sight of something on their enemy that may prove useful.

"Gogglehead, check it out. Seems to me Miss high and mighty is finally getting tired." She informs him in Rika's voice, getting the knight to look up and see she was right.

Unknown 1 was losing breath by the way she breathed right now. It made Gallantmon blink a couple times and think to make sure it wasn't a trick. "Looks like it to me too. But I don't think we should take it lightly, we're both tired enough as it is for fighting this long. We don't even know how long we can last in our Mega forms as it is."

Sakuyamon found the energy to stand on her own so she could wield her staff with both hands. "Then let's make this one count with everything we've got!"

Before Takato could try and think of the right words to not infuriate her, the sight of the Digimon turning to face them did not bode well to his knowledge, so he threw caution to the wind for the daring move they have to perform before her attack could be used. "Alright, we'll play it your… Oh, no…"

He begins to re-think their options when both shoulders open and energy began to build up within both. Whatever was to come did not look good by the strange feeling he got about it, especially when the energy looks like they were about to burst out.

Jeri saw them just stand there from her place with the others, unable to assume why they just stood there. "Get out of there, you guys!"

At the same time, both the fox spirit and red blast shot out, combining into one strong force in fox form that looks powerful to perhaps not avoid depending on the speed the target has, and the defence would have to be one of a miracle chance of survival in the end.

Sakuyamon was about to use whatever she had left to create a shield to protect them, only Gallantmon's spontaneous move made her come to a halt and become quite stunned for what he did.

He grabs her to bring her in as close as possible, at the same time he raises his shield, planning to take on the attack. Despite this, Rika quickly asks him in a raised voice. "Are you crazy? My barrier has more of a chance to protect us than your shield, you idiot!"

Takato simply gives a smile from within his sphere at what swam through his mind. The thought of how much Rika was going to hurt him if they somehow survive weighed more than the attack that came at them. He was about to give a wise crack than a proper explanation to her question when…

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_

The booming voice made his eyes snap open and ears almost ring, but it was what happened to Gallantmon's shield that brought a complete surprise.

The colour of it shone with a metallic glow before the attack struck, causing a massive explosion that almost took one half of the two buildings behind them, engulfing them in a red light.

Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and everyone that bear witnessed to this were completely frozen in place. Henry and Terriermon, who reverted from MegaGargomon at some point, were the same, their eyes and mouths open as wide as they could go. Ryo and Monodramon were the same after they got in close enough to see it happen.

Unknown 1 land's on a knee atop of a building, actually exhausted after that last attack, and bore witness to the damage done by it. The cloud of smoke rose to the sky until none was left but a small, damaged trail, enough to see what has been done.

A small crater stood in its place, rubble from the damaged building now littered where they once were, and her two targets were… still alive?

"Gogglehead? Gogglehead! Takato, wake up!" Rika said, gently shaking the hurt, goggle wearing Tamer in her arms. She was a little messed up herself like Renamon, but Gallantmon took most of the blast, therefore Takato and Guilmon were worse off than they are, yet lucky to still be alive.

"Guilmon, can you hear me? Guilmon!" Renamon tries to wake up the unconscious saurian that laid on his side, not even giving a flinch as a sign.

All the Tamers that saw this came to them, despite the danger not being over from the way Unknown 1 tries to stand at attention. But she stops at the sound of the weak link in her head that spoke to her.

"_That's enough… Regroup… till I… your use again…"_

She didn't understand most of it but the part for her to regroup. So she uses what energy she could spare to summon her other form and use the available speed given to take off, far enough away from the battlefield.

The Tamers didn't pursue due to being tired, injured and mostly worried for one of their own and his partner because of what happened, giving them many question to ask later on, not only about the Digimon but how the four of them manage to live after such an attack while in their Mega forms.

Right now though the two specifically need medical attention than the others before those questions could be given, a way to get rid of the worry before they get down to the matter at hand. Not to forget the matter on the unknown Digimon herself. Information on her or not, the Tamers would have to think of a way to stop her if she should appear again, and if Henry is right with what he was thinking, then she probably might do that.

Meanwhile, as this goes on, inside the deep part of the mind, the owner of the voice sounds to be getting his breath back after what he had done.

"_**Those fools, they could have tried to dodge it. Instead they held their ground to protect that Sakuyamon despite the condition their Gallantmon form was in… Heh, interesting, truly interesting indeed…" **_A grunt made him come to a stop, a sudden pain that came over him for a bit, any other sounds of it were supressed from the way it seems. _**"…Using my own power to assist that Gallantmon may not have been such a fine idea, since the process hasn't been complete yet… But soon, when I am in complete control, oh the fun I can cause with the power both this Tamer and partner wield added to my own. Those ignorant fools have no idea what lies dormant within them that I have spent enough time to find."**_

With the emergence of a single glowing eye that was in both of them, an evil chuckle was heard that could send shivers down a person's spine once it turns into a full laugh.

_**End of Chapter 3!**_

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering why Unknown 1 was getting tired and not Unknown 2 also. I will tell you now to save confusion, it's because they have limiters. 1 has hers on and 2 has his off. Why is it this way, maybe to see how well the Tamers and Digidestined's would do against them like this. Other questions you might have maybe answered as the story goes on. Also, the reason why I call the two OC Digimon Unknown 1 and Unknown 2 is because I'm still thinking on their names.<p>

Now, those that remember correctly, I made a poll two years ago to see who should be in Davis' threeway along with Mimi. Since the laptop blow up was unexpected, I am putting the poll to a close and announcing the results.

Kari had 32 votes, and the French Chosen Catherine had 21.

This said, Kari will be put in the threeway, putting it as Kari/Davis/Mimi, leaving Catherine to be paired with TK.


End file.
